Yeah! Miracle Pretty Cure
by HarmonyAngelGal
Summary: (Fanseries) The Kingdom of Kiseki is a kingdom of Miracles and Hope. But a evil organization called the Akuma Group is trying to destroy the kingdom and all hope. So a Fairy named Artsy is sent to find the Pretty Cures. But one of the Cures Little Brothers accidently discover their identities can they keep it a secret?


**A/N just a quick note. This story was originally a Sailor Moon Alternate Universe Fic. I transformed it into a Pretty Cure Fanseries some of the aspects of the original fic are still present**

The Camera pans to a Town Sign that reads "Fairview"

But then, A shadowy figure is seen moving fast it as a Mysteriouss Cure in a Light Purple Crop Top and Skirt wearing Purple Heels was shown

"Cure Sonata, I didn't expect you to be here" The Shadowy Figure said

Cure Sonata looked at the figure "This stops right here!" Cure Sonata said

"Like I would care" The Figure said surprised at Cure Sonata's Comment

"Pretty Cure! Harmonic Sonata!" Cure Sonata said as a blast of purple light came out of her palms

But the Shadowy Figure teleported away before it could hit him

(Theme Song)

**Shine on your way to a miracle. **

5 Girls are shown over a background colored a mix of Pink,Blue,Red,Green and Purple

**If you try your hardest, You can be a Pretty Cure!**

Artsy is shown as Cure Rosa,Cure Fiesta,Cure Bonbon,Cure Jubilee and Cure Sonata are shown as the Yeah! Miracle Pretty Cure Logo is shown

**Believing in Yourself is something to treasure.**

Eliza is shown walking with roses falling behind her.

**There's always something different in everyone.**

Bridgette is shown reading a book in a library

**Don't Leave what you know behind**

Avery is shown kicking a goal as her team mates cheer on

**Show who you really are, You can do it! **

Kimberly is shown throwing a party for someone

**Please take a Chance! Prove yourself!**

Marina is shown singing to a crowd with a spotlight on her.

**There's a Light shining ahead of us! **

James and Jordan are shown as Cure Rosa stumbles. The Identical Twins laugh

**Raise the Spotlight on someone like you!**

Cure Rosa is shown performing Rosa Hurricane

**Never Give up on hope! **

Cure Fiesta is shown performing Fiesta Splash.

**Shine on your way to a miracle.**

Cure Bonbon and Cure Jubillee are shown as Cure Sonata winks in the distance

**Go Forth and believe in what you can become!**

6 silhouette shown with one shadow appearing over them

**Pretty Cure!**

The Five Cures are shown posed over a background made of their Theme colors.n

(Theme Song Finish)

**Today's Episode**

**A**** Birthday is Ruined! Cure Rosa is Born**

A Boy with Light brown hair and bright green eyes was shown next to a girl with Pink Hair's Bed as she was sleeping.

The Boy got annoyed and sighed. Before he pulled the blankets off her bed

"WAKE UP ELIZA!" He said at the top of his lungs

Eliza woke up with a jolt as she saw the boy

"Jordan! Why can't you wake me up a little quieter!" Eliza said

"Eliza. You would surely thank me for waking you up." Jordan said pointing at Eliza's Alarm Clock which said 8AM

"What! I'm gonna be late for school!" Eliza said as she ran to get dressed

As she went downstairs we saw a boy who looked just like Jordan but wore a blue plaid shirt instead of a sports jersey.

"Jordan. You got Eliza up. How long did it take?" The Boy said

"Not too long James. As I used the ultimate method" Jordan said

"The Ultimate Method! You got that annoyed!" James said

"Yep." Jordan said

The TV showed news of a mysterious costumed superheroine named Cure Sonata

**(Eyecatch)**

Cure Rosa,Cure Fiesta,Cure Bonbon,Cure Jubilee and Cure Sonata are shown along with James and Jordan

Artsy then falls on top of them and the Yeah! Miracle Pretty Cure Logo Appears

**(Eyecatch Done)**

The History Teacher Mr. Davies was handing over their grades for the history tests When he came to James and Jordan he gave a look that told them what grade they got

"Oh no. That look means..." Jordan whispered to James

"We totally failed the test!" James whispers to Jordan finishing his sentence

Mr. Davies then gave them their tests and the look was accurate. There was a big fat F- written in red ink on each of their tests

"Dude. We shouldn't have stayed up all night playing Call of Duty instead of studying!" Jordan whispered to James

"Yeah. If we didn't we would have at least a D or a C" James whispered to Jordan

(After Class)

Eliza didn't exactly get a good grade either as it was a C. James and Jordan tried to cheer her up

"Don't Worry Eliza, Me and Jordan scored even worse than you" Jordan said

James and Jordan held out their tests. Revealing their F minuses.

"Did you two stay up all night playing Call of Duty instead of studying" Eliza said

"How would you know if we did that?" James questioned

"Because, I heard you playing a first person shooter last night so it must be Call of Duty" Eliza said

"Really?" James responded

"Yes Really" Eliza said

"What!" Jordan said

(After School)

When Eliza,James and Jordan came home they found a note on the table

"Oh shoot. Mom and Dad left to work abroad again!" Eliza said

See, Their Parents are Archelogists so they travel all over the world. So their aunt and uncle are taking care of them until they get back (A/N This will be sometime in the series)

"Where are they at this time? Egypt? Greece? Rome?" James said before he mentioned other places

"No. they're in Peru this time." Eliza said reading the note

"Right! Peru" James responded back

"Mom and Dad do know what today is right?" Jordan said

"They shouldn't it's our birthday today" James said me mentioning their special day

"Let's go to the Arcade" Eliza said (At the Arcade

Eliza and the Twins enter the arcade. What James and Jordan didn't know was that Eliza was distracting them so that they could set up their birthday party

They spotted a cool looking arcade game

"Let's play this game" Eliza said

**A/N I split this chapter into two parts only because this fic has been worked on for a long time. I'm sorry if you didn't want such a cliffhanger.**


End file.
